Angel Complex Trivia
Hier alle Infos rund um Angel Complex. Trivia *Sie sind die Erfolgreichste Gruppe des Landes *Sie haben Benameta JaJoda, Color of Flower und Morning Dream Girls in Verkaufszahlen und Top 10 geschlagen *Ihre erste Nummer Eins Single, war die Feat. with Sayuri Single Lu Ni Oreh *Ihre erfolgreichste Single in Japan in Sayu Tanakas Graduation Single. *Ihre erfolgreichste Single in Meki ist I'm fine thank you *Das beste Debüt in Angel Complex hatte die 8te Generation mit 15 Mio. Sales ihr folgte Generation 7 und 4 mit 6 Mio.,gefolgt von der 5te mit immer noch 34.000 danach kommt Sayuri, die bei 31.000 war, nach Sayuri folgt Naomi und nach ihr Erina hatte nur 27.000 Tausend Verkaufte, das Schlechsteste hatte somit die 1te Generation. Mit nur 10.000 Verkauften. *Sayaka Nakazawa, Ayana Mitsui, Rena Mitsui und Mayu Kumai hatte mit 9Mio die beste letze Single bei AC, danach kommt Yoshiko Fujio die 4 Mio. hatte ihr folgte Kyutoo mit 900.000 Verkauften. Nozomi hatte 75.000 Verkaufte und Kumiko bislang die schlechteste Verkaufte letzte Single mit 37.000 Verkauften. 2016 schaffte Sayuri Hagiwara die Erfolgreichste Single mit 30 Mio. *Die Best Verkaufsteste Single von Angel Complex ist MYSTERIE LOVE. Abgelöst wurde Mysterie Love 2016 von Summer Wind/ My love began a while ago abgelöst. Mit 30 Millionen ist es die Best Verkaufte Single in Famebranche. *Sechs Members von Angel Complex waren schon vorher teil einder anderen Gruppe Shadow (BabyKiss Kiss), Elfa (BabyKiss Kiss), Asta (I.Z.A.N.A.), Rena Mitsui (Juliet Girls), Kanna Niigaki (Feather) ''und Sayuri Hagiwara ''(Color of Flower) *Kanna Niigaki und Sayuri Hagiwara sind die einzigen, von Angel Complex, die schon zwei mal mit Kumai Schwestern in einer Gruppe waren.Sayuri ist die einzige die mit mehr als 2 in einer Gruppe schon war. Shadow und Asta sind in COF27 nun auch mit einer weiteren Kumai Schwester in einer Band. *Sayuri ist die einzige der Members die mit anderen AC Geschwistern in einer Gruppe war (Nozomi- Asami- Akiko), (Risa-Ayana), (Yoshiko-Minami-Mayu), (Kumiko-Sayaka), (Shiho-Naomi) sowie auch mit Cousinen (Minami S. - Ai), (Aya- Shiho - Naomi). *Eine viel Zahl der Members nahm nie an einer Audition zu Angel Complex teil: Asta (Fan Voting brachte sie in die Gruppe), Kyutoo Monst (wurde von Ayana und Kanna als Member Ausgewählt), Elfa & Shadow (wurden von Ai und Sayuri Ausgewählt, beide sahen in den beiden großes Potenzial), Sayuri Hagiwara (sie Sprang für Nozomi bei der Tour ein und wurde dann Member), Ai Suzuki (Sayuri wollte Ai unbedingt in Angel Complex haben und nahm sie vor der Audition Entscheidung raus um Probe aufnahmen mit ihr zu machen), sowie auch Sayaka Nakazawa, Nozomi Ogawa und Kumiko Kaiba die alle von Yugi Honda abgeworben wurden und so Angel Complex gründeten. Die restlichen Members kamen durch eine Angel Complex Audition in die Gruppe. *Eine viel Zahl von Angel Complex Members nahm an Auditions zu Color of Flower teil. Die Gründungs Members Sayaka, Nozomi und Kumiko, sowie auch Sayuri''('gewann The Next) und '''Erina. Shadow, Naomi, Kanna und Ai. *Von etlichen AC Members sind Cousinen oder Schwestern Color of Flower Members gewesen: Mayu & Nana Kumai (Minami und Yoshiko), Naomi Ishikawa (Sayumi, Shiho und Aya), Ayana Mitsui (Rena), Nozomi Ogawa (Asami und Akiko), Sayaka Nakazawa (Kumiko), ''Ai Suzuki ''(Minami) *Sayuri Hagiwara ist das erste Mitglied das ein Kind bekommen hat, 2009 bekam sie "heimlich" ihren Sohn Tai, ebenfalls war sie Verheiratet. *Ai Suzuki wird das zweite Mitglied sein, was während ihrer Zeit, Mutter wird. *Erina Yaguchi, Sayaka Nakazawa und Nozomi Ogawa haben alle 3 Kinder nach ihrer Angel Complex Zeit bekommen, Sayaka verließ Angel Complex für ihre Tochter. *Mayu Kumai und Nana Kumai bilden das erste Schwestern Duo von Angel Complex. *Mayu Kumai ist das erste Mitglied was Zwillinge bekommt. *Rena Mitsui und Sayu Tanaka sind die erste Japanerinnen der Gruppe *Sayuri Hagiwara und Anna Yuki sind beide bei ihrem Debüt Älter gewesen als das älteste Mitglied von Angel Complex. *Die 2te und 8te Generation haben jeweils verschiedene Debüt Tage. *Ai Tanaka ist mit 9 Jahren das jüngste Mitglied was jemals zu Angel Complex kam, für sie wurde eine Sonderregelung gemacht da Aika und Natsu an ihrer kleinen Schwester glaubten. *In Angel Complex sind 3 Members mit dem Nachnamen Tanaka Sayu, Ai und Akari, jedoch sind sie nicht miteinander Verwand. *Nach Sayu und Rena, sind mit Meimi Katsuta und Kana Natsumi, zwei weitere Multikuturelle Members in der Gruppe. *Ai Tanaka arbeitet 4 Stunden am Tag, genau wie Nana Kumai, Maimi Ueda sowie auch später Nariko Kuraki. *Alle anderen Members zwischen 13 und 16 Arbeiten 6 Stunden am Tag. *Ab 16 Jahren ist die Arbeitszeit, je nach Beliebtheit, unterschiedlich. Sayuri Hagiwara arbeitet 18 Stunden am Tag. Ai Suzuki vorher 12 Stunden seit der Geburt ihres Kindes nur noch 8 Stunden (anfangs wohl 18 Stunden), Naomi Ishiakawa 16 Stunden, Anna Yuki 18 Stunden, Kanna Niigaki 18 Stunden, Yurina Kawaii 16 Stunden, Masaki Ishida 14 Stunden, die neuen Members Kana Natsumi und Akari Tanaka fangen bei 8 Stunden an und sollen nächstes Jahr auch bei 16 Stunden sein, Haruka Megushi ist bei 14 Stunden. Das die Großen Membesr so viel Arbeiten liegt daran das es ihre Jobs sind, bei den Beliebten Members kann es schon mal 20 Stunden sein, aufgrund das sie viel Gebucht werden und somit oft lange Tage haben. *Sie haben für 2012 9 Alben (davon 2 Mini Alben, 4 Studio Alben, 3 Outside Alben) angekündigt. *Neben Fambranche sind Angel Complex erfolgreich in Japan, Meki, China, Korea sowie in Une. Sie haben auch ein Album in Trundland, Ins, Nasschaiu, Kenula, Magson und Meschinas veröffentlicht, jedoch schlug Angel Complex dort nicht so gut an, in diesen Ländern sind sie noch ein "Geheim Tipp" sie haben aber in jedem Land einen Fanclub, die es sogar bis in die seite der Gruppe geschafft haben. *Sayuri Hagiwara war im Juli.2006 Member von Angel Complex und Color of Flower *Sayuri Hagiwara sollte Ende 2009 Angel Complex verlassen. *Im Jahr 2012 haben Angel Complex ihre Erfolgreichste Single MYSTERIE LOVE und ihre Schlechteste Single My School Way Veröffentlicht, zwischen den Singles liegt eine Differenz von 15.013.040 Sales. *Das längste Mitglied von Angel Complex mit 10 Jahren ist Sayuri Hagiwara (Member), dahinter kommt Sayaka Nakazawa (former Member) die mit ihrer Pause 5 Jahre und 9 Monate in der Gruppe war. Gefolgt von Naomi Ishikawa (Member) mit 5 Jahren und 7 Monaten und mit 3 Jahren hinter ihnen Erina Yuki (former Member). Damit ist die Generation, die am längsten in Angel Complex zusammen gearbeitet hat die Members die am längsten Blieben. Erina wurde im März.2016 von Mai Ohno aus der längsten Member Liste geschmissen. *Kyutoo Monst ist mit 1 Monat das Mitglied was am kürzesten in Angel Complex war. *Die 5te Generation ist die einzige Generation wo kein Member länger als 1 Jahr in der Gruppe war. *Die Generation die am längsten zusammen in Angel Complex war ist die Zweite mit 3 Jahren. *Die meisten Singles in Angel Complex hat Sayuri Hagiwara mit 50, ihr Folgt Naomi Ishikawa mit 31 Singles, dann kommten Ai Suzuki und Kanna Niigaki, Ai mit 24 Singles und Kanna mit 22 Singles. *Die wenigsten Singles in Angel Complex hat Kyutoo Monst, mit 3 Singles. Shadow, Elfa, Asta sowie Yoshiko Fujio waren alle nur bei 5 Singles dabei. *6 Members von Angel Complex waren unter 1 Jahr in Angel Complex. Kyutoo Monst, Yoshiko Fujio, Shadow, Elfa, Asta & Charlien Tomodach. *Angel Complex hatte bislang 4 Sub-Leader aber nur 3 Leader. *Ab der 5th Generation (mit 7 Members) gibt es auch für die Generationen einen Captian, bei der 5th Generation war es erst Shadow, nach ihrem Ausstieg Mayu Kumai. In der 6th Generation ist Anna Yuki der Captian und in der 7te Generation Yurina Kawai. In der 8te Generation übernimmt den Posten des Captian, hier wird es Boss genannt, von Haruka Megushi. *Im Jahr 2010 war Angel Complex größter Wandel, es wurde die 4te und 5te Generation mit insgesamt 10 Members aufgenommen und es war seit 2006 das erste Mal die Aufnahme einer neuen Generation. *Sayuri Hagiwara ist die einzigen mit ihrer Farbe, die vor und nach ihr noch keiner hatte,sie ist die ersten Trägerin ihrer Farbe, im Jahr 2017 wird die 13th Generation ihre Farbe bekommen. *Die Farbe Orange hat die meisten Members von Angel Complex geschmückt, 6 Members zwischen 2005 - 2012. *Sayaka Nakazawa und Ai Suzuki haben ihre Farben getauscht, Ai bekam zunächst Orange und Sayaka hatte Pink, als Sayaka in Pause ging, übernahm Ai die Farbe Pink, nach Sayaka´s Rückgehr übernahm sie dann Orange. *Von den 34 Members der Gruppe trugen 3 Members den Nachnamen Tanaka (Sayu Tanaka, Ai Tanaka und Akari Tanaka). *Der Song Always Friends sollte eigentlich die Graduation Single von Sayuri Hagiwara sein, doch als die 3 entschieden zur TDG zu gehen wurde es der Good-Bye HmG Song ohne es zu erwähnen. (Naomi Ishikawa auf ihren Blog September.2011) *Sayuri Hagiwara ist bislang das Mitglied, was in der Gruppe ist und die meisten Kinder hat (2 Sohn Tai *2009/ Tochter Yuna *2013) *Das Jahr 2013 macht das Jahr mit den meisten Verlobten der Gruppe Anna Yuki & Tsubasa Misaki, Ai Suzuki & Takaya Hatanaka sowie Sayuri Hagiwara & Natsu Tanaka. *Sayuri Hagiwara ist das einzige Mitglied was mit einem Member von Temperature verheiratet war und sich scheiden ließ. *7 ehemalige Members haben nach ihrem Austritt geheiratet und Familien gegründet. *Bis auf 4 Members wurden alle Members zwischen 1990 und 2000 geboren, nur Nana Kumai, Maimi Ueda, Nariko Kuraki und Ai Tanaka wurden zwischen 2000 und 2003 geboren. *Yurina Kawai wurde vor Sayu Tanaka Sub-Leader da aber Sayu im Mai.2013 die Gruppe verlässt wurde Yurina Sub- Leader. *Anna Yuki ist der erste Leader der Gruppe der vorher kein Sub-Leader war, Ai und Sayuri verzichteten auf ihre Positionen. *Sayuri Hagiwara und Ai Suzuki gaben ihre Position als Leader und Sub-Leader im Februar.2013 ab. *Sayuri Hagiwara lag bis zur Single Are you ready 2 Singles hinter Sayaka Nakazawa und durchbrach Sayaka´s Rekord mit Christmas Feelings. Als Sayaka Nakazawa wieder kam lag Sayuri mit 3 Singles vor Sayaka und war nun Rekordhaltern und seit dem Ungebrochen. *Am 20.Mai.2012 durchbrach Sayuri Hagiwara den Longest Member Rekord von Sayaka um 1 Tag und ist seitdem das längste Mitglied der Gruppe. *Am 01.Apri.2013 wurde Ai Suzuki 4te Längstes Mitglied von Angel Complex. * Sayaka Nakazawa, Nana Kumai, Nariko Kuraki und Ai Tanaka waren alle in einer Pause. Nana Kumai und Ai Tanaka hatten sogar eine Graduation, wurden aber später von Pino zu Rückgeholt. Nariko hatte eine Verabschiedung für ihren Hiatus. Sayaka war 7 Monate in Pause, Nariko war 1 Jahr und 4 Monate in Pause, Nana wird für 3 Jahre in Pause sein und Ai T. noch auf Unbestimmte Zeit. * Sayuri hat 40 Singles in Angel Complex geschaft. * Ai Tanaka, Nana Kumai und Maimi Ueda wurden bis 2015 als Members gelistet. * Sayaka Nakazawa und Nariko Kuraki sind die einzigen Members die eine Pause eingelegt haben. * 10 Members waren länger als 3 Jahre in der Gruppe, Sayuri, Sayaka, Naomi, Masaki, Risa, Ai S., Akari, Kana, Haruka und Erina * Die 11te Generation war bereits in mehr Singles als Elfa, Kyutoo, Asta, Shadow, Yoshiko, Nana, Maimi, Ai T. Sowie seit 2010 die erste Generation die keinen Song in Japan oder Meki mitveröffentlicht hat * 2011 erschienen die meisten Singles von Angel Complex, 7 Stück *Sayuri Hagiwara ist die einzige die an ihrem Debüt Tag Graduierte. *Sayuri Hagiwara ist die einzige die dass 5te Anniversary und 10te Anniversary der Gruppe miterlebt *Sayuri Hagiwara, Masaki Ishida und Risa Nakata sind die einzigen Member die bei der 15 Mio. Und 30 Mio. Sales in der Gruppe waren. *2008, 2009 sind die einzigen Jahren in denen es keine Änderung der Gruppe gab. *Im Jahr 2010 kamen die meisten neuen Members in Angel Complex 4th Generation (3) und 5th Generation (5) Members. *zwischen der 4th und 5th Generation liegen 5 Monate, genau wie bei der 7ten und 8ten Generation. *Die 8te Generation debütierte in einem Zeitabstand von 4 Monaten *2015 ist seit 2009 das Jahr wo kein Member die Gruppe verließ. *Generation 9, 10 und 11 sind alle im Januar debütiert. *Die meisten Members debütierten in den ersten 4 Monaten des Jahres (17), von Mai - August (11) und zwischen September - Dezember (14) 11 davon die 5te Generation *Die meisten Members verließen die Gruppe in den späteren Monaten September - Dezember (15), gefolgt von den Sommermonaten Mai - August (6) und den ersten 4 Monaten (7) Wusstest du schon...? *...dass, Sayuri Hagiwara im Juli.2006 Mitglied der TDG Color of Flower und der HmG Angel Complex war. *...dass, Mayu Kumai und Nana Kumai das erste Schwestern Duo von Angel Complex bildeten. *...dass, Die 4te Generation, nach 4 Jahren, die erste Zufügung von neuen Members in Angel Complex war. *...dass, Sayuri Hagiwara die Tochter von Tachi Domoto den Gründer der TDG ist. *...dass,Sayuri Hagiwara für 4 Monate das einzige Mitglied der 2nd Generation war. *...dass,es 2 (3) Generationen mit 2 Members gibt, 2nd Generation Erina Yuki, Sayuri Hagiwara, 8th Generation B Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta und 9th Generation Rena Takawa, Mai Ohno. *...dass, zwei Members Rena heißen? Rena Mitsui 5th Generation und Rena Takawa 9th Generation. Sowie zwei Members Kan(n)a heißen? Kana Natsumi und Kanna Niigaki. *...dass,die 5th Generation die meisten Members hat, mit 7 Members. *...dass,Orange die meist Gewählte Farbe der Gruppe ist. *...dass, Grün seit 10 Jahren nur Sayuri Hagiwara gehört. *...dass, Sayuri Hagiwara mit 8 Jahren am längsten in Angel Complex ist. *...dass, Ai Tanaka, Nana Kumai, Mayu Kumai und Anna Yuki Brüder in Temperature haben. *...dass, Ai Tanaka, Ayana Havanna, Nana Kumai, Mayu Kumai, Nozomi Ogawa, Sayaka Nakazawa und Naomi Ishikawa Schwestern haben, die in Color of Flower waren. *...dass, Ayana Havanna´s Bruder und Ai Tanaka´s Schwester verheiratet sind. *...dass,Erina Yuki, mit Anna Yuki´s Bruder verheiratet ist. *...dass, Sayuri Hagiwara mit Ai Tanaka´s Bruder 2 Kinder hat. *...dass, Nariko Kuraki die Cousine von Erina Yuki ist. *...dass, 5 Members verheiratet sind. Sayuri Hagiwara, Erina Yuki, Nozomi Kenura, Yoshiko Kumai und Ayana Havanna *...dass, 8 Sayuri Hagiwara, Erina Yuki, Nozomi Kenura, Ai Suzuki, Sayaka Nakazawa, Mayu Kumai, Ayana Havanna und Charlien Tomodach Kinder haben. *...dass, Anna Yuki Leader wurde, ohne jemals Sub-Leader gewesen zu sein. *...dass, Naomi Ishikawa, 4th Generation, 7th Generation und 9th Generations Debüt Single, die ersten des Jahres waren. *...dass,an einem 14te 4 Singles erschienen. Ni Noo Satohish, Morning Dreams, Lonley Heart, China Love/ For one day *...dass, im März die meisten Singles erscheinen. *...dass, Angel Complex die meisten Singles zwischen den 10 und 20 des Monats veröffentlichen. *...dass, Sayuri Hagiwara in jeder Single Röcke oder Kleider trug, selbst in Are you ready ~Moving On~ wo jeder eine Hose trug, trug Juli ein Rock. Selbst in den Singles der anderen Ländern ist dies so. (Gilt für Cover und PV) *...dass, Anna Yuki in jeder Single am linken Bein ein Band trägt. *...dass, Sayaka Nakazawa das einzige Member ist, mit den meisten Tattoos, neben ein Namenstattoo, hat sie ein Angel Complex Tattoo, ihr Debüt Datum, ihr Graduation Datum, Datum der Geburt ihres Kindes sowie eins was auch Sayuri Hagiwara, Erina Yuki und Naomi Ishikawa haben. *...dass, Ai Suzuki, Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Anna Yuki, Naomi Ishikawa, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui und Kanna Niigaki alle ein blaues Armband mit Flügeln haben. Sie haben es sich gekauft als sie Unterwegs war, damals bestand AC aus diesen Members, Anna kam als Freundin mit und ihr wurde es von den Members geschenkt. *...dass, Ai Suzuki und Sayuri Hagiwara die einzigen, der Momentanen Generation sind, mit eigenen Begrüßungen? Ai sagt immer: Aiyaya-moa, Angel Complex let´s sing, dance and have fun. Everybody scream it out I Love you. Sayuri sagt immer: Yuri-moa, genki desu. This will be a wild party time. Let´s dance together, sing together and enjoy the time. arigatou. *...dass, von Anna Yuki und Sayuri Hagiwara die meisten Bikinifotos exestieren? Beide haben in Photobooks die Hälfte voll mit Bikinifotos und sind oft in Summer Magazine zu sehen. *....dass, Sayuri Hagiwara Image bei ihrem Beitritt süß war und ab 2010 auf Sexy wechselte. *....dass, Anna Yuki vor ihrem Beitritt in einem Cafe Arbeitete und in der TDG als Praktikantin. *...dass, seit Lu Ni Oreh Sayuri Hagiwara Center auf den Single Covers der Gruppe ist. Kein anderes Mitglied stand jemals in der Mitte seit diesen Tagen. *...dass, Sayuri Hagiwara´s Absätze zwischen 5cm und 15cm sind. *...dass, Akari Tanaka und Ai Suzuki 3 mal ihre Farbe in der Gruppe wechselten, beide endeten auch auf Pink. *...dass, Sayaka Nakazawa, Nariko Kuraki, Ai Tanaka und Nana Kumai eine Pause von Angel Complex nahmen. * ...dass, Sayuri immer sagte 10 Jahre in Color of Flower bleiben zu wollen. Sie Kündigte, aber ihre Graduation für Angel Complex für ihrem 10th Anniversary an. * ...dass, Masaki Ishida und Risa Nakata bis zum 01.Januar.2017 Members sein werden und länger als 5 Jahre in Angel Complex bleben wollen, auch wollen sie nicht zusammen gehen. * ...dass, Akari Tanaka 2017 Angel Complex verlassen will. Fancafe Hier alle Fancafe´s von Angel Complex, mit Farbe, Fanname, Fancafename und Mitglieder. Alle Mitglieder beziehen sich auf Januar.2013. *1 Naomi Ishikawa´s Fans sind Rückläufig, waren im August.2012 noch über 2 Mio. *2 Asta schloss ihr Fancafe freiwillig. *3 Yoshiko Fujio Gründete nie ein Fancafe. Songs Vocals Alle Singles zählen Singles, Outside Singles, Downloads, Indie Singles Alle Single zusammen Ergeben 66 Singels von Angel Complex. stand 13.02.2013 Practices Songs Singles Indie & Download Singles Japan Singles Remix Singels Meki Singles Other Singles + Coupling Singles = Family *Sayuri Hagiwara **Mutter Sandy Noris ***Bruder Siam Noris ***Schwester Luisa Beckermann (*2010) ***Schwester Penny Domoto (*2012) **Bruder Pino Domoto (*1982) ***Leila Domoto ***Demon Domozo **Vater Tachi Domoto **Bruder Henry Domoto (*1995) **Sohn Tai Tanaka (*2009) **Tochter Yuna'' (*2013)'' **Tatsuya Kahara'' (Exmann)'' **Natsu Tanaka (Verlobter, Vater ihrer Kinder) *Nozomi Ogawa **Schwester Asami Ogawa (2011, gestorben) ***Sohn Charlie (*2011) **Schwester Akiko Ogawa ***Bea (*2012) **Sohn Kyle (*2012) **Melos Kenura (Ehemann) **Schwester Aki Ogawa *Erina Yaguchi **Ehemann Sharon Yuki **Tochter Angel- Love Cinderella Yuki (*2009) **Sohn Tem - Rock Jackelos Yuki (*2012) **Cousine Nariko Kuraki **Kind (*2013) **Ältere Schwester **Älterer Bruder **Schwester Mila Yaguchi *Sayaka Nakazawa **Tochter Karo Kumai (*2012) **Taro Kumai **Schwester Kumiko Nakazawa *Naomi Ishikawa **Schwester Shiho Ishikawa ***Nichte Callie **Cousine Minami Ishikawa **Cousine Aya Ishikawa **Cousine Sayumi Ishikawa **Cousine Kazunari Ishikawa *Shadow **Mutter Kanna *Asta **Mutter Kampusa *Charlien Tomodach **Schwester Berka **Bruder Korven **Chulia (*30.Januar.2013) *Ayana Mitsui **Bruder Katzuya Mitsui ***Nichte Hyomin **Schwester Risa Mitsui ***Neffe Seia **Ehemann **Sohn Duke (*22.11.2012) *Kanna Niigaki *Elfa *Yoshiko Fujio **Ehemann Kumai (Cousine von Mayu, Taro, Nana und co.) **Tochter Lena'' (02.Januar.2013)'' *Mayu Kumai **Tochter Selia **Sohn Jako **Will (Verlobter) **Bruder Taro Kumai ***Nichte Karo **Schwester Yoshiko Takizawa ***Nichte Mina (*2010) ***Neffe Hans'' (*2012)'' **Schwester Minami Kumai ***Schwanger (Februar.2013) **Schwester Hanako Kumai **Bruder Ryo Kumai **Bruder Tsubasa Kumai **Schwester Nana Kumai **Vater Genzo Kumai **Mutter Haruka Kumai *Ai Suzuki **Sohn Sky **Cousine Minami Suzuki **Takaya Hatanaka'' (Verlobter, Vater ihres Sohns)'' *Anna Yuki **Twin Sharon Yuki ***Nichte Angel- Love Cinderella Yuki ***Neffe Tem- Rock Jacklos Yuki **Tsubasa Misaki (Verlobter) *Masaki Ishida **Schwester Ayumi Ishida **Schwester Koharu Ishida *Nana Kumai **Bruder Taro Kumai ***Nichte Karo (*2012) **Schwester Yoshiko Kumai ***Nichte Mina (*2010) ***Neffe Hans (*2012) **Schwester Minami Kumai ***Schwanger (Februar.2013) **Schwester Hanako Kumai **Schwester Mayu Kumai ***Nichte Selia ***Neffe Jako **Bruder Ryo Kumai **Bruder Tsubasa Kumai **Vater Genzo Kumai **Mutter Haruka Kumai *Maimi Ueda **Schwester Maiha **Schwester Maira **Mutter Maika *Yurina Kawai *Risa Nakata **1 Großen Bruder **1 kleine Schwester *Akari Tanaka *Ai Tanaka **Bruder Natsu Tanaka ***Neffe Tai Tanaka ***Nichte Yuna Tanaka **Schwester Aika Tanaka ***Nichte Hyomin ***Neffe Jumoru **Mutter Jane **Vater Fuma *Kana Natsumi *Meimi Katsuta *Haruka Megushi *Nariko Kuraki **Cousine Erina Yuki *Rena Takawa *Mai Ohno *Sayu Tanaka **3 Ältere Brüder **Vater Politiker Other Era Angel Complex zeichnet sich durch den Wandel ihrer Mitglieder aus. Vielleicht deswegen bekamen einige Lineup von den Fans eine "Era" zu geordnet. Golden Era Members sind Sayaka Nakazawa, Erina Yaguchi, Sayuri Hagiwara und Naomi Ishikawa. Ohne dieses Line up und die arbeit die, die 4 in der Gruppe machten und wie weit sie diese in Sales und Bekanntheitsgrad gesteigert haben, wäre die Gruppe nicht das was sie heute ist. Sie schafften die ersten 6 Millionen zusammen. Wohl deswegen und weil es das Längste Line up der Gruppe war, von ende 2007 bis ende 2009. Noch heute sind diese 4 die beliebtesten Members der Gruppe. New Era Bestehend aus den Members Sayaka Nakazawa, Sayuri Hagiwara, Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki und Ayana Mitsui. Nach dem Wechsel zur TDG ist diese Era der Neubeginn der Gruppe und läutet zwar viele Wechsel aber auch eine Erfolgreiche Karriere der Gruppe ein. Auch war es dieses Lineup was die Gruppe in Japan die Türen öffnete. Hate Era Von dieser Era wird gesprochen wenn es um das Line up Sayuri Hagiwara, Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki, Ayana Mitsui, Mayu Kumai, Asta, Elfa, Charlien Tomodach, Shadow, Kyutoo Monst und Rena Mitsui geht. Das Line up war stark bei den Fans verhasst, denn für sie waren es zuviele neue Members, zuviele unbekannte oder unbeliebte Mitglieder und ein reines Chaos. Chance Era Diese Era ist der beginn der 7th Generation. Mit den Members Sayuri Hagiwara, Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki, Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fujio, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Nana Kumai, Risa Nakata und Maimi Ueda. Fans versprachen sich besonders von Nana Kumai viel. Bis heute hat dieses Line up nicht Enttäuscht und auch die meisten der Members nicht. Fast alle von ihnen sind zu den beliebtesten Members gewählt worden. Außerdem ist es das Lineup was es schaffte auf 15 Millionen Singles zu kommen. Hope Era Die Hope Era beginnt mit dem Einstieg der 8ten Generation. Eigentlich beginnt sie nach dem Ausstiegs Nana Kumai und Naomi Ishikawa, was aber gleichzeitig der Einstieg der 8ten Generation ist. Bestehen aus Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki, Anna Yuki, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Risa Nakata, Maimi Ueda, Akari Tanaka, Kana Natsumi, Ai Tanaka, Haruka Megushi sowie auch die Bonus Members Nariko Kuraki und Meimi Katsuta. Fans versprachen sich viel von diesem Line up. Bis heute sagen viele bis auf von Ai Tanaka seien sie von keinem der Members enttäuscht. Oft steht dieses Lineup auch für den Wandel der letzten 3 Jahre und das Sayuri das letzte verblieben Mitglied der Golden Era ist. Platinum Era Bis heute weiß niemand so genau warum das Momentane Line up Platinum Era genannt wird. Viele glauben es liegt an das Alter der Members. Sie sind alle über 13 Jahre alt und die 4 längsten Mitglieder haben alle 2 Jahre in der Band geschaft. Bestehend aus Sayuri Hagiwara, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Risa Nakata, Akari Tanaka, Kana Natsumi, Haruka Megushi, Mai Ohno, Rena Takawa sowie seit November.2013 auch aus Risa Takahashi und Sora Matsumoto. Obwohl Nariko teil der Gruppe ist, wird sie zur Platinum Era momentan nicht dazu gezählt. Musikstil und Image Zu begin von Angel Complex hatten sie ehr ein Braves Image und sangen Balladen. Mit der Aufnahme von Sayuri Hagiwara änderte sich das Image, erst mals kamen Fröhliche Songs, sowie Rock Songs und auch ein Weiblicheres Image hinzu. Nachdem Kumiko und Nozomi die Gruppe verließen, wechselte das Image nun zu einem angehenden Frauen Image, was es von 2007 bis 2010 auch blieb und erst im Jahr 2010 wurden sie eine Gruppe mit wechselndem Stil. Zwischen 2010 und 2012 ging das Image wieder etwas mehr zum kindlichen, doch es soll ab 2013 wieder auf ein Weiblicheres Image kommen. Lead Singer Als Angel Complex 2005 gegründet wurde waren Nozomi und Sayaka zu gleichen teilen Lead Singer von Angel Complex. Erst mit dem Beitritt von Sayuri und Erina änderte es sich, so wurde neben Nozomi Sayuri zur zweiten Lead Sängerin. Aber auch Sayaka gehörte zu den Hauptstimmen. Bis zu Nozomi´s Ausstieg war sie Lead Sängerin und teilte es sich meist mit Sayuri. Im Gegensatz zu Nozomi bekamen Sayaka und Sayuri den Chorus auf den Alben und in den Singles. Mit Nozomi´s Ausstieg änderte sich die Verteilung 2008 nur gering so kamen Naomi und Erina beide mehr in den Fordergrund. Erst 2009 bildete sich die Stimmen Sayaka und Sayuri als Lead Sängerinnen herraus. Besonders Sayuri wurde Lead Sängerin. Erina und Naomi waren beide mehr im Hintergrund konnten sich auf Four Angels aber auch den Background für die Album Songs sichern. Mit dem Ausstieg von Erika und den eintritt von Ayana, Kanna und Ai änderte sich die Lead Sängerinnen nicht viel. Sayuri und Sayaka blieben es. Aber die neuen Members bekamen nun auch Viele Sololines. In ihren Japan Release blieb es wie schon immer Sayaka und Sayuri. Erst mit Sayaka´s Ausstieg kam Ai Suzuki mehr in den Fordergrund und wurde Lead Sängerin. Als dann die 5te Generation dazu kam, war weiterhin Sayuri Lead Sängerin, neben ihr wurden die neuen Members und auch Naomi Ishikawa als Sängerin eingesetzt, jedoch konnte sich keine richtig durchsetzen. Member Mayu Kumai stach mehr herraus als alle anderen. Erst 2011 bildete sich die neuen Leader Ai Suzuki und Sayuri Kahara, hinter ihnen Mayu, Rena und Kanna. Auch nach Sayaka´s rückgehr blieb Ai Lead Sängerin. Neben ihr Rutsche Rena Mitsui. Momentan sind Kanna Niigaki und Mayu Kumai Minor Sängerinnen von Angel Complex. Nachdem Ausstieg von Mayu und Rena, sowie Ayana und Sayaka und das die 7th Generation zu Angel Complex dazu kam, gab es kurz ein Verteilungssystem. Ab Mai.2012 gibt es wieder Ai & Sayuri sowie immer mal ein Mädchen daneben. Leaderstystem Angel Complex hat seit der Formation 1 Leader, der in Shows die Gruppe Vorstellt und bei Stellungsmaßnahmen diese oft mit dem Sub- Leader und Manager verliest, sowie in der Presse rede und antwort steht. In der 5th Generation wurde erstmals ein "Captian" für diese Generation gekürt. Dieser stand nun neben Leader und Sub-Leader bei der Presse und verkündete Graduation Ankündigungen dieser Generation. Nachdem die 6th Generation dazu kam, hatte man nun 2 Captian. Auch die 7th Generation hat einen Captian bekommen. Neben den Leader, Sub-Leader und 6th Generation Captian nun 4 Personen. In der 8th Generation wurde aus Captian Boss, die Aufgaben werden die selben sein, da jede Generation auch anfangs alleine Lernt. Auch sollen Captian und Boss die Wünsche der Members der Generation den Leader und Sub-Leader Mitteilen können, auf dem Grund das es 15 Members sind soll dieses Sytstem Förderlich sein um den Leader und Sub- Leader etwas zu entlassten und auch das jedes neue Mitglied mal aus sich rauskommt. Gemeinnütziges HmG Während ihrer Zeit in der HmG viel die Gruppe nicht wegen ihrer Gemeinnützigen Arbeit auf. Jedoch waren gab es 2008 ein Konzert extra für alle die jenigen die es sich nicht leisten konnten. Jedoch wurde damals Kritisiert diese Fans doch auszunehmen da Getränke, Essen und Goods kosteten. Somit hörte die HmG auf die Gruppe so einzusetzen. Im Jahr 2010 erzählte Erina in ihrem Buch, die Members hätten das alles selber Bezahlt nach dem sie das raus fanden und sowas nicht wollten. TDG Mit dem Eintritt von der TDG wurde auch ihr Sozialesengament mehr. So spendete Angel Complex die Einnahmen von Here we go again/ Remember an das Krankenhaus in Fairytale, Kinderheim, 3 Schulen und an die Organisation Heart of Love. Sayaka Nakahazawa hat an die Hilfsorganisation von Kach Melunas 150 Millionen Schendas gespendet und 100 Millionen Schendas an eine Unbekannt Organisation. Auch fing sie an jeden Monat 20 Glückliche Fans aus zu suchen und ihnen einen Tag im Freizeitpark zu spendieren. Bis heute ist ein dauerauftrag an die Organisation von Kach eingerichtet, so sollen 60 % ihres Verdienst an die Organisation gehen. Naomi Ishikawa hat ebenfalls, im Jahr 2010 150 Millionen Schendas gespendet. Auch gab sie Geld für den Bau einer neuen Bibliotheke aus und spendierte ihrer Schule neue Computer und bezahlt den Umbau der Schule. 2011 spendierte sie ihrer Schule neue Turngeräte und ist Sponsor des Schulteams. Sie hat auch die Kosten für Klassenfahrten übernommen. Sayuri Hagiwara hat ihr Verdienst von UFTela Girls an ihre Schule gespendet, das Geld ist für die Musikausbildung der Schule, auch bezahlt Sayuri den Musiklehrer und Gesangslehrer der Schule. Auch hat sie das Geld was sie mit Hagiwara Familie verdient hat, eine Organisation Gegründet für Entführte Kinder und hilft sehr dabei die Familien zusammen zu führen, die Organisation heißt SaYu. Das Geld was sie mit Tachi Domoto Film verdient hat, kommt der TDG zu gute. Das Geld für 40th Years hat sie ihrer Schule gespendet, sie setzt das Geld ein um Schüler zu Unterstützen, eine Bibliotheke hat sie gebaut auch hat sie vieles in der Schule neu besorgt und das Geld soll allen Schülern zu gute kommen und ihre Schulausbildung verbessern. Im Jahr 2010 haben die neuen Members ihr erste Gehalt an Kachs Organisation gespendet. Noch heute spenden die Members ihre einnahmen an Kachs Organisation und andere. 25.Oktober.2011 Nach dem Unglück gab die Gruppe an das die Einnahmen von Break my lies und ~Twilight 10 Angels~ an den Wiederaufbau ginge, desweiteren würden die Einnahmen der Tour gespendet sowie aller Goods. Sayuri Hagiwara, Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki und Anna Yuki reiseten gemeinsam mit Temperature nach Krodastwa und halfen dort beim Aufräumen. Auch sollen alle Members umgerechnet 1 Milliarde Schendas gespendet haben und den Menschen ihre Behausungen zu Bezahlen. Sie gaben ein Extra Konzert für alle die was verloren hatten, was Umsonst war. Im Dezember.2011 spendete die Gruppe 100.000 Tannenbäume. Zu Valentinestag wurden wohl etliche Schokoladen von der Gruppe bezahlt. Die TDG gab bekannt das die Gruppe zum 25.Oktober.2012 ein Event abhalten und 1 Milliarde schendas spenden. Neben Not Alone ~I´m here~ und MY FRIEND FOR EVER erschien 2012 ein weiterer Support Song mit allen Members von Generation 1 bis 8 Love U Forever. Auch wurde Angekündigt, das es ein Support Album geben wird, es heißt Angel´s Heaven. Life in the Group Seit der ersten Generation gibt es Trainingscamp, jedeglich die 2te Generation war in keinem Trainingscamp. Das Trainingscamp ist 1 Woche lang und dort bekommen die Mädchen kaum Schlaf (bezieht sich auf HmG in der TDG wurde das Geändert). Während dieser Zeit mussten sie 10 Tänze und Lieder lernen, dies galt nur bei der HmG und für die 1st und 3rd Generation. In der TDG beträgt das Trainingscamp 2 Wochen und dort wird 1 Lied und 1 Tanz gelernt. Sowie besuchen die Members sie und sind dort Mentoren und Trainer geben immer wieder Tips und Tricks, helfen und Coachen. Die Mädchen können sich 5 Woche Urlaub nehmen. Auch wird ihre Schulbildung mit in ihre Arbeitszeit eingebunden. Desweiteren dürfen sie sich 1 mal die Woche einen Tag frei nehmen. Während der Zeit unter der HmG betrug der Urlaub nur 5 Tage und die Schulbildung war etwas was nicht mit eingebunden wurde, es war der HmG egal ob die Girls eine Ausbildung hatten oder nicht. Die Mädchen verbringen Tag und Nacht zusammen, seit der Gründung der Gruppe wohnen sie in einem Dorm zusammen, ausnahme bildet da Sayuri Hagiwara die bis January.2007 und dann ab 2009 bis 2011 in eine Eigene Wohnung wohnte. Neben den Members wohnen auch die Familien in dem Dorm und Temperature. Masaki Ishidas große Schwester Ayumi Ishida teilt sich mit einem Angel Complex Mitglied ein Zimmer. Laut dem Trainingsplan, der im Wohnzimmer hängt, ist zu sehen das, die Mädchen jeden Tag morgens und abends Tanz training haben, sowie Gesangstraining Alleine und in der Gruppe, sowie gibt es für die neuen Members (nicht länger als 2 Jahre in der Gruppe) gibt es Training für Interviews sowie Photoshootings. Für die Gruppe stehen mittlerweile 3 Gesangslehrer zu Verfügung, daneben sind auch Sayuri und Naomi als Gesangslehrer zuständig. Einer der Gesangslehrer von Angel Complex ist Sandy Noris, Sayuris Mutter. Aus der TV SHOW Wie Idole Leben wurde das Dorm gezeigt, die Mädchen teilen sich mit Temperature ein Dorm was ein Ehemaliges Hotel war. Von oben Betrachtet ist es eine U form. Die Leader und Sub- Leader haben unten ein Apartment im Hotel mit Garten. Die Älteren Members, vom Alter und Zeit in der Gruppe, haben Einzelzimmer mit einem Eigenen Bad und Balkon, die Jüngeren Members haben auch Einzelzimmer, teilen sich aber ein Bad, sie wohnen in der 3 Etage wo es neben bei noch einen großen Balkon, ein Whirlpool sowie ein Kino gibt. Betreut wird die Gruppe neben ihre 3 Gesangslehrer von 3 Tanztrainer und 2 Aufpasser, diese Wohnen jedoch nicht im Dorm, bis auf die Aufpasser. alle Arbeiten im Haus wie Putzen, Waschen und Kochen erledigen die Members selber, einzig für den Garten gibt es einen Arbeiter. Ein riesiger Plan hängt im Eingangsbereich und auch die Eltern und Geschwister der Members arbeiten im Haus mit. Ein Raum der nicht gezeigt wurde ist das Lernzimmer, wo jeden Tag ein Hauslehrer für die Members kommt und ihnen bei Hausaufgaben hilft. Am 06.Juli.2012 wurde durch Sayuri Hagiwara´s Blog bekannt das neben den Members (26) und den Eltern (20) und den Geschwistern (8) auch noch der Sohn von Ai und ihr eigener Sohn Tai im Dorm leben und Mittlerweile es 2 Hausdamen geben würde. Es leben 58 Leute im Dorm. Am 10.September.2012 gab Ai Suzuki auf ihrem Blog bekannt, das die Leader und Sub-Leader nun eine Wohnung teilen (Sayuri & Natsu sind ein paar, wie Ai & Takaya). Im Februar.2013 wurde bekannt das die ehemaligen Zimmer von Natsu und Ai nun Anna und Yurina bewohnen. Das Dorm Keller Trainingsraum, Tanzstudio, Gesangsstudio, Waschküche, Essenkammer Erdgeschoss Eltern Wohnunge (20), 4 Appartments (Leader & Sub - Leader), Küche, Esszimmer mit Tisch, Esszimmer zum Auf dem Boden sitzen, Wohnzimmer, Lernzimmer, Bücherzimmer : Verteilung im Dorm *Eltern Wohnungen: Yuma & Heiji Ishida mit Ayumi & Asuka, Rena & Koji Nakata mit Aoi & Reika,Kana & Natsu Kuraki, Nori & Honda Katsuta, Genzo & Haruka Kumai, Matsumoto, Nihei, Fukumura, Ogawa, Fuma Tanaka mit Ai Tanaka *Leader & Sub- Leader: Sayuri Hagiwara & Natsu Tanaka, Takaya Hatanaka & Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki & Tsubasa Misaki, Yurina Kawai 1te Etage Großes Badezimmer, 12 Gästezimmer, 2 Toiletten, Spielzimmer, Computerzimmer, Goods Zimmer (Zimmer wo alle Goods der Gruppen sind) 2te Etage 12 Zimmer mit Bad & Balkon, 2 Ankleidungsräume, 1 Photozimmer, Sauna, Krankenzimmer : Verteilung im Dorm *12 Zimmer: Sayu Tanaka, Masaki Ishida, Hideaki Okura, Shota Yokoyama, Kento Fukumura, Risa Nakata, Haruka Megushi, Ryo Nihei, Takahisa Yo 3te Etage 20 Zimmer, je 2 mit Gemeinsamem Bad, Kino, Whirlpool, Großes Gruppen Zimmer mit 10 Betten (wird im Camp verwendet) : Verteilung im Dorm *20 Zimmer: Yuya Nishikido - Tsubasa Kumai, Rena Takawa - Mai Ohno, Akari Tanaka - Kana Natsumi, Nariko Kuraki - Meimi Katsuta, Yuusuke Ogawa - Haru Fukumura, You Koyama - Yuma Ikubo Activities outside of Fambranche Im August.2008 bis Dezember.2008 wollte Angel Complex eine Tour in der ganzen Welt starten. Ihre Single Morning Dreams war die erste Single die auch im Ausland erhältlich war. Jedoch lagen die Verkaufszahlen nicht mal bei 100 Stück. Die Mädchen starteten jedoch die Geplante Tour und besuchten einige Länder wie Deutschland, Japan, England, Amerika und Frankreich. Den meisten Erfolg konnten sie sich in Deutschland sichern. Auch in allen Herunas Ländern erschien diese Single. Obwohl sie für 5 Monate im Ausland sein wollten, brachen die Mädchen schon nach einigen Wochen es ab und Veröffentlichten ihre 7th Single I walking alone wieder in vielen Ländern. Doch auch diese Verkaufte sich sehr schlecht. Die Gruppe entschied sich nur noch in Fambranche Present zu sein, weiterhin aber in den Herunas Ländern zu verkaufen, jedoch wurde eine Website eröffnet, wo Fans aus anderen Ländern der Welt, die CD´s kaufen konnten, nach ihrem Bruch mit der HondaMusic Group verschwanden alle Merchandis der Band von der Website und es wurde im Januar 2010 eine neue Seite von Fans eröffnet, die von dem Managment offizelle genehmigt wurde, die Gruppe arbeitet mit dieser Fan Site zusammen, dort tauchen auch öfter Video Nachrichten der Gruppe auf. (Fambranche Fans hatten sie eröffnet zur hilfe für Outside Fans. Als Angel Complex, dies erfuhr haben sie diese Seite genehmigen lassen. Sie bieten auf dieser Seite auch einige Specials an) Im Sommer 2010 will die Gruppe es noch einmal im Ausland Versuchen, sie werden diesmal sich nur auf Japan Konzentrieren und planen eine Tour. Die Gruppe, mit der Tachi Domoto Group, fangen außerdem im August an extra Release für Japan raus zu bringen. Ab 2011 wird es für Trundland und Meki extra Singles geben, es sollen jedoch die selben wie in Fambranche sein, nur in Mekrisch und Trundis Gesungen, für alle anderen Henuras Länder wird es keine Extra Release geben nur die normale Version. Auch wird es ab Oktober.2012 Release für Korea geben. Auch wird es alle Singles von Angel Complex auf einem Best of Album in den Ländern Japan, Korea, Meki, Trundland, Une, Ins, Nasschaiu, Kenula, Magson sowie Meschinas geben. In 2012 sind Angel Complex neben Fambranche, in Japan, Meki, China und Korea nun Erfolgreich. Der Erfolg in Europa bleibt nach wie vor aus, doch dort sind sie bei vielen Beliebt, auch wenn es die Gruppe bislang nicht in die Charts schafften.